Bumper Robinson
Bumper Robinson (born Larry Clarence Robinson II on June 20, 1974) is an American actor and voice artist. Robinson got his nickname because he repeatedly bumped into things while running through his home as a young child. He voices Rayon in Motorcity. Life and career Robinson began his acting career at the age of 4, being featured in a Bill Cosby Jell-O Pudding Pops commercial, followed by various film roles, series leads, and recurring television appearances. Robinson's first theatrical break came as the role of OJ Simpson's son in Cocaine and Blue Eyes, a CBS television movie. Years later, Robinson was cast in the role of OJ Simpson in the OJ Simpson Story. In the 1980s, Robinson was most notably known for his roles as 'Zammis' in Enemy Mine, 'Clarence' on NBC's Amen, 'Jonah Carver' on Days Of Our Lives, and the acclaimed recurring character 'Leon' on NBC's Night Court. Robinson was the first African-American child actor to star in a Disney movie as 'Bobby' in Deacon Street Deer. He also made appearances on The Jeffersons, Gimme A Break, Hill Street Blues, Matt Houston, Cagney & Lacey, Webster, Punky Brewster, The Facts of Life, the Mr. T motivational video Be Somebody... or Be Somebody's Fool! and Family Matters. Robinson began his voiceover career on The Flintstone Kids, as 'Philo Quartz', followed by work on Scooby Doo, among others. Robinson's career continued into the 1990s, with work on Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, the Fox television movie Generation X, and shows like Hanging with Mr. Cooper, The Client, Touched by an Angel, The Steve Harvey Show, Sister, Sister, and The John Laroquette Show. Robinson won critical acclaim as 'Jackie Jackson' in ABC's mini-series, The Jacksons: An American Dream, after which, he joined the cast of NBC's A Different World as 'Dorian Heywood'. Robinson also portrayed 'Jared Harris' in Guys Like Us, 'Marcus Miller' on The WB's Three, and recurring on Fox's Living Single as 'Ivan Ennis', and 'Marcus' on UPN's Grown Ups. In 2001, Robinson starred alongside Phylicia Rashad in PBS's The Old Settler. Not long after, he starred in an American/Chinese production action series, called Flatland, with Dennis Hopper which was filmed in Shanghai. Robinson was added to the cast of Sabrina The Teenage Witch in 2003, after which he headed to New Mexico to star in a cult classic, "Death Valley". Robinson has appeared in CSI: New York, Bones, Jane Doe: Yes I Remember It Well, Roommates, Cats and Dogs II. Robinson is working on the Fox production "Alcatraz" and BET's The Game. In addition, Robinson has done a significant amount of voice work, with roles in animated films and television shows such as Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School, Pinky and the Brain, Futurama, Brother Bear and Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. He also did the voices of Autobot Bumblebee, Decepticon Triple Changer Blitzwing and Blackout on Transformers Animated. Bumper and family, in pursuit of his father's music career, moved to Los Angeles from Cleveland with his mother Natalie and father LC at the age of 3. After moving to Los Angeles, Bumper's parents assumed the role of his management. His younger siblings, brother Marcel and sister Lauren, both have previous acting experience. After attending Pasadena High, Bumper was accepted to both his southland collegiate loves, USC and UCLA, attending the latter. On May 31, 2011, Robinson celebrated the birth of his first child, Samantha Nichelle Robinson, with his wife Katherine. Selected works Filmography *''White Man's Burden'' *''The Painting'' *''Behind Enemy Lines'' *''Mojave'' *''Enemy Mine'' *''The Jacksons: An American Dream'' Television *''Night Court'' *''Be Somebody... or Be Somebody's Fool!'' - "Treat Your Mother Right" (1984) *''Days of our Lives'' (1987–1989) *''Amen'' *''Family Matters'' *''A Different World'' *''Generation X'' – Mondo *''Gimme a Break'' *''Hill Street Blues'' *''Flatland'' *''Molloy'' *''Webster'' *''Matt Houston'' *''The Jeffersons'' *''The Client'' *''The John Larroquette Show'' *''Touched by an Angel'' *''Sabrina, the Teenage Witch'' *''Saved by the Bell: The New Class'' *''Sister Sister'' *''Star Trek: Deep Space Nine'' *''Three'' *''Living Single'' *''Punky Brewster'' *''Grown Ups'' *''Roommates'' *''On Our Own'' *''CSI: NY'' *''Bones'' *''Guys Like Us'' *''Thea'' *''The Royal Family'' *''The Old Settler'' *''The Parkers'' *''The Facts of Life'' *''Eve'' *''The Steve Harvey Show'' *''The Game'' *''Cagney and Lacey'' *''Son of the Beach'' *''Linc's'' *''Hangin' with Mr. Cooper'' *''North and South, Book II'' *''Day by Day'' Voice work *''All Grown Up!'' – Buster, Ty *''Armored Core 4'' – Asyut Minya / Sus *''Avatar: The Game'' – Batista, RDA *''Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes'' – War Machine *''Batman Beyond'' – Zack *''Batman: The Brave and the Bold'' – Black Lightning *''Ben 10: Omniverse'' - Rook Blanko, Bloxx, Terraspin, Jury Rigg *''Brother Bear'' – Chipmunks *''Cats & Dogs: The Revenge of Kitty Galore'' – Cool Cat / Dog Killa / Cat Spy Analyst / Slim *''Command and Conquer: Generals'' *''EverQuest II: Desert of Flames'' *''The Flintstone Kids'' – Philo Quartz *''Futurama'' – Dwight Conrad *''G.I. Joe: The Rise of Cobra'' – Tunnel Rat *''Godzilla: The Series'' *''Injustice: Gods Among Us'' - Cyborg *''Jak 3'' – Damas *''Justice League: Doom'' – Cyborg *''Legion of Super Heroes'' – Star Boy *''Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker'' – Soldiers / Extras *''The New Batman Adventures'' – Teen Cop, Henchman *''Pinky and the Brain'' – Tyrone Spellbinder *''Rocket Power: Race Across New Zealand'' *''Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School'' – Jamal *''Static Shock'' – various characters *''Teen Titans'' – Hot Spot *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' (1987 series) – Carter (1995–1996) *''Transformers Animated'' – Bumblebee, Blitzwing, Porter C. Powell, Blackout *''Waynehead'' – Byron *''What's New Scooby-Doo?'' – Cap N' Robbie / Native Bearer *''What's with Andy?'' – Danny Picket (2001–2002) *''X-Men Origins: Wolverine'' – Bolivar Trask Awards and Nominations *'1985' - Young Artist Award for Best Young Actor - Guest in a Television Series - Nominated *'1986' - Young Artist Award for Best Young Actor - Guest in a Television Series - Won *'1987' - Young Artist Award for Exceptional Performance by a Young Actor, Supporting Role, Feature Film - Comedy, Fantasy or Drama - Nominated *'1988' - Young Artist Award for Best Young Actor Starring in a Television Drama Series - Nominated *'1993' - Young Artist Award for Best Young Actor Recurring in a Television Series - Won *'1993' - Young Artist Award for Best Young Actor in a Television Movie - Won Category:Cast